1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, a control method, and a recording medium and, particularly, to an image capture apparatus that includes an image sensor having a Bayer pattern and performs Bayer pattern image output and developed image output, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of image capture apparatuses such as digital cameras and digital video cameras not only develop the output signal of the image sensor, convert it into image data (normally compressed data) of a specific color space, and output the image data but also output RAW compressed data obtained by performing variable-length encoding of the output signal before development. Such RAW data cannot directly be viewed because it has not undergone development. On the other hand, the RAW data is very versatile because it has an information amount larger than that of developed compressed image data and can, for example, adjust an image to high quality of user's taste.
However, for the above-described two types of data compression processing, different circuits for the two types of compression processing need to be provided because the processing procedure and processing contents are different. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-125209 discloses an image processing circuit configured to easily switch between a normal compression mode and a RAW compression mode.
In terrestrial TV broadcasting and the like, videos compliant with so-called full HD having 1920 (H)×1080 (V) pixels are distributed. Demand is recently increasing even for high-resolution images such as so-called over HD with pixels more than full HD (for example, 4K horizontal pixels×2K vertical pixels: K=1000). Some image capture apparatuses include an image sensor capable of outputting a high-resolution image. As the image sensor for outputting a high-resolution image, for example, a CCD or CMOS sensor having 4K horizontal pixels×2K vertical pixels of a Bayer structure in which color filers of four colors (R, Gr, Gb, and B) are arranged in a checkered pattern is employed.
If the image capture apparatus adopting the image sensor with the Bayer structure performs developed image output and non-developed image output like Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-125209 described above, the following problem may arise.
A non-developed image is output by applying white balance correction, defact correction processing, correction of light falloff at edges, or the like to the output signal of the image sensor. On the other hand, a developed image is output by further applying interpolation processing of performing synchronization of pixels from the pixel output of the Bayer pattern. In addition, because of variations in the spectral characteristics of the color filters employed in the image sensor or variations in the internal interlayer films of a CMOS sensor, an image developed using the output signal itself may include a color dispersion. Hence, for the developed image, color matrix correction processing of correcting the color dispersion is applied in addition to conversion to the image of a specific color space.
That is, since the presence/absence of application of color matrix correction processing changes between the developed image and the non-developed image, the color reproducibility changes for the obtained image output.